An odd, but Funny, Story!
by Koryu-Demon of evil
Summary: Fruits Basket meets Bloody Roar in this fic, of course, that's not all. Kyo decides to move out of Shigure's house. Where's he moving to? Read to find out!
1. Kyo meets Uriko's hugs of doom!

I was bored, so I thought about writing a Fruits Basket fanfic! Please R&R, but don't flame! I do not own Bloody Roar or Fruits Basket, but Suki is my character. And Erin is my character too. Please ask before using them. Also I don not own Glitch. He belongs to InuYasha's Apprentice.

Downtown…

Uriko is skipping down the street not paying attention to where she is going. Kyo turns the corner and then Uriko trips and falls on him.

Uriko: Whoops! O.O

She stands up and looks down at the orange cat.

Uriko: Oh my god! I fell on a cat!

She picks him up and hugs him to her.

Uriko: There's no collar. I know! I'll take it home; maybe Alice and mom will let me keep it!

She runs home.

At the Sohma house…

Shigure: Have you seen Kyo?

Yuki: No, but who would want to?

Tohru: Hey guys! I 'm home.

She walks in and looks around.

Tohru: Hasn't Kyo come home?

Yuki: No.

Tohru: Really?

She runs out the door and Yuki follows her.

Yuki: What is it?

Tohru: Well, after we finished shopping he told me he was going to go a different way home.

Yuki: So?

Tohru: Well, I figured he would be home before me because I had to pick something up.

They stop and look around.

At Uriko's house…

Alice: He's adorable!

Alice is hugging Kyo. Kyo is dizzy from being twirled around.

Kyo: meeoowww (o.o)

Uriko: Awwww, are you hungry?

She runs into the kitchen and brings back a plate of Tuna.

Kyo struggles to get away from Alice, avoiding the tuna.

Uriko: Maybe he's sick?

Alice: Maybe.

That night…

Kyo: (whispering) Maybe I can get away now. ( . )

He sneaks up and out of Uriko's arms and then jumps off the bed. He climbs out of the window and runs down the street.

At the Sohma house…

Tohru is pacing back and forth not able to sleep.

Tohru: What if something happened to him? What if it's my fault?

Yuki: Worrying will get you nowhere. Just go to sleep, He'll turn up sooner or later.

Just then Kyo comes through the door.

Tohru: Eep. OO

She turns away while Kyo goes to get some clothes on.

Kyo: Dammit!

Yuki: You seem in a good mood, what happened?

Kyo: Some girl fell on me and then took me home hoping to keep me as a pet!

Shigure comes into the room and laughs.

Shigure: Now that's funny.

Kyo: Shut up!

Tohru: At least your okay.

Kyo: The two girls hugged me at least every two minutes. 

Tohru: Wow, at least they didn't find out about your secret.

They all head off to bed.

The next morning at Uriko's house…

Uriko: He ran away… T-T

Alice: Well, he wasn't our cat anyway…

They head off to school.


	2. Suki and Kyo make a pact!

I do not own Bloody Roar (Hudson), Fruits Basket (Natsuki Takaya), and I do not own Glitch (InuYasha's Apprentice). But I do own Erin and Suki.

At school…

Uriko: Hey Kenji!

Kenji: Good morning, Uriko.

They head to class.

Uriko: (whispering) Kenji, I found a cat yesterday.

Kenji: (whispering) Really? What did it look like?

Uriko: (whispering) It was orange.

Kenji: (whispering) Where is it now?

Uriko: (whispering) It ran away.

Kenji: (whispering) Too bad.

They sit through the rest of class.

In the hall…

Kyo: Damn, I can't forget what happened yesterday.

Uriko walks down the hall, and Kyo spots her.

Kyo: Damn, there she is. Shit.

Suki: What are you mumbling about?

Kyo turns around.

Suki: I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your self.

Kyo: Nothing…

Suki looks at Kyo.

Suki: Look, I don't know your name, but I got a feeling I could help you.

Kyo: What could _you _possibly help me with?

Suki smirks.

Suki: First I have to know your problem to help.

Kyo: I don't have a problem!

Suki: Jeez, come on. Everyone has problems, but since I bothered to start talking to you, I'll introduce myself.

Suki holds out his hand.

Suki: The name's Suki.

Just then Kyo notices the scar on Suki's left shoulder, and the scar on his right hand.

Kyo: Kyo, my name's Kyo. Come over after school, its not like I have anything better to do…

Suki grins.

Suki: Nice to meet you, Kyo.

They leave for class.

At lunch…

Uriko sits down next to Glitch, Suki, and Kenji.

Glitch: C'mon Suki! Who were you talking to in the hall?

Suki: I don't _have _to tell you anything, so leave me alone!

Suki goes to empty his tray and Glitch follows.


End file.
